One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 5
Red and Fantasia reappeared in an alley. Black smoke filled the area, blocking out anyone trying to enter. Fantasia started to hit Red, but her attacks went right through him. "What the hell was that?!!" "I was just protecting you. Your Brother is a wanted criminal. And I didn't want you to get involved with him." "Bullshit!!" She jumped back pulling out her staff. "What are you really after?!" "I'm after a crew mate. And I want it to be you." "I refuse." Red started to chuckle. "That's not in your best interest." He slowly got closer to her. "Come on. I just wanna help." "Stay away from me!!" She pressed the button in her staff and it grew to full length. "One step closer. That's all you need to catch a beat down." Red opened his arms. "I would gladly accept." His body transformed into a red and black smoke like being and dashed towards Fantasia. "But. If I'm gonna be Pirate King, I can't be beaten by the likes of you." Fantasia swung her staff and Red ducked. He grabbed her arm and flipped her. "You're not even close to being able to beat me." She rolled back to her feet and thrusted her staff into his gut. He hunched over in pain. Fantasia took the chance and ran, but a black smoke was preventing her from leaving. "What the hell is this?!" "It's the power of the Waru Waru no Mi." Red looked up to her. "It's evil energy. You can't break it. I can assure you that." He slowly started to walk closer. Taking deep breaths, black and red smoke flowed into his body, as he stood up straight as if nothing happened. "What the hell?" Fantasia held her staff to Red. "Let me leave!" "I'm sorry. But I can't let that happen." She thrusted her staff and he caught it, pulling it out of her hands. He looked at it for a while. "It's a nice staff." He pressed the button and tossed it onto the roofs. An evil, toothy grin decorated his face as he got closer to her. Fantasia shot a punch to his chest, but it went straight through. "Logia...." She started to back up as far as she could go. I can't beat this guy. Kent..Jericho...where are you guys? "No worries. It'll all be over soon." He grabbed onto her and they disappeared in poof of black smoke. - Kent is dashing around LougeTown, shouting Fantasia's name. "Damn, where'd they go?" He stopped a guy with silver hair, followed by a group of men. "Hey! Have you seen a red haired guy with a blonde girl? Both have really evil looking smiles, especially the red head?" "I'm sorry sir. But I can't say I have." "Thanks for your help." Kent dashed down the street. One of the men tapped the silver haired man. "Ummm..Silver, do you think he was talking about Captain Red?" "I sure hope not. He would be getting himself in trouble by looking for him." - Kent kept running through the streets, looking left and right for Fantasia and Red. "Where could they go? They were just next to me." He grabbed his head. "This sucks!! Where'd he take my teammate?!" Kent stopped moving. In the corner of his eye, he saw fleeting black smoke. "Huh?" A crowd of people were looking at the smoke, wondering what it could be. A small brown bag sat in the center. "That's Fantasia's!! Move!" Kent pushed his way to the front and grabbed onto the bag. "Yeah, this is definitely hers." He looked around and shivered. "This place feels weird...." I should drop this off at the ship and tell Rhea and Jericho about whats going on...no, I can't tell Jericho. He's sick and he'll worry himself. I can't tell Rhea either, cause she'll do the same. Arrgghh what should I do?! Screw it, I'll drop off the bag and leave a note saying me and Fantasia are in the city. Yeah lets do that! Kent's body grew metallic, metal plates grew over his body, and wings ejected from his back. "Gia Gia no Sentinel!" Kent jumped up in the air and is shot up. He started to look around for Fantasia. "What if they got on the roofs?!" His ship was in the distance. "I'll look later. I just can't leave my crew in the dark." He flies over to the ship and lands on the deck. - Rhea and Jericho look up. "Seems like they came back. What do you think Jericho?" "It's Kent." "Alright. I'll be back, stay alive." "I'll do my best." Rhea left Jericho's room and went to the upper deck. Kent stood there in full armor, holding a bag. "So, how was the medicine hunt?" Kent's head sunk lower in his armor. "I didn't get it..." His head sunk lower. "I'm sorry." She exhaled. "What about Fantasia? Did she get it?" His head sunk completely into his armor. "I don't know. We got separated.....twice.." He handed her the bag. "I can't find her, but I found her bag." Rhea took the bag. "How'd you get separated?" "The first time, it was because of my wanted poster. We thought It'd be best to split up so she wouldn't be held captive to draw me out. The second time....a guy with red hair took her. It's all my fault. I can't believe I trusted a guy that I didn't know." "A guy took her?" She looked at the bag. "This must be hers. I was wondering what the bag was for." She opened it and several medicinal herbs fell out along with vials. "So she did get the medicine." "Rhea? Why aren't you mad? Why are you treating this like its normal? Our friend just got stolen." "It's not that. I'm planning. And if this guy is too strong, we also need Jericho. Until then, you're on your own. Find this guy. Jericho and I will be there as fast as we can." "Got it." Kent flew off into the city. "Red hair? I'll remember that." Rhea picked up the herbs and vials and went back to Jericho's room. "Hey. I'm not sure what these do, but this one says for fevers. So try this one first." She hands him a vial and he downs it quickly. "Whoa!! That's strong." He starts to shiver violently, sweat started to build up on his face. "What was that?!" "I'm not sure. Kent dropped it off. Oh, and we need you." "For what? What did they do?!" "Well, Fantasia has been kidnapped. And Kent is a wanted man. So he's gonna be hunted while trying to find our friend." "Why didn't you tell me?!" He tried to get out of bed but falls face first onto the ground. "Uhhhhh......I meant to do that." - Kent flies across the city. Observing closely to everything under him. A light shined into his eyes and he stops. "Whats that?" He flies over to a golden rod upon a building. "I wonder who's this is?" He pockets it and flies off. - The Den Den Mushi came to life. Drew picked up the snail. "Yes? Commodore Drew here." "DREW!!! Where are you and Hyperion?!" The snail blared. "HAVE YOU CAPTURED KENT YET?!!" "No sir. We lost him." "HOW'D YOU LOSE HIM?!!!" Hyperion walks up to Drew. "Who is it?" "It's Fleet Admiral Sakazuki." "IS THAT HYPERION?!!! LET ME TALK TO HIM!!!" Drew hands the snail over. "HYPERION!!! I PUT YOU ON THIS MISSION SO IT WOULD BE AN EASY SUCCESS AND YOU FAIL?!!! REPORT WHAT HAS HAPPENED, IMMEDIATELY!!!" "Sir, you don't have to yell. Well. During our last battle with him, he defeated me. And his crew tied us up, setting us afloat. We have no idea where we are. But I'm pretty sure where he is going. As you know, all pirates go through LougeTown, so I'm sure that he's there as we speak." "HYPERION!! I SHOULD FIRE YOU ON THE SPOT, BUT IM GIVING YOU ONE LAST CHANCE. BUT BEFORE THAT, I NEED YOU BOTH TO REPORT TO NAVY HQ!!!" "Yes sir." Hyperion hung up the snail. "Wow. Why was he yelling so much?" "Why does he want us at the Marrineford?" "As you know, we are down two admirals. Since he was promoted to Fleet Admiral, that's one position, and since Kuzan left, leaving another position. It's time to find people to fill those holes." "So why does he want me there?" "Since you're my subordinate, he wants to see how well i am as a leader. If not that, then another promotion." "A-another?! I just became a commodore. I can't get promoted that fast." "Then it's to evaluate me as a leader." Hyperion walked over to the bow if the ship. "Drew, it's time to set sail to the Marai Current. But first. I'll find out where we are." Hyperion transformed into a crow and flew off into the distance. Drew sat on a nearby barrel. "Wow....it's already time for new Admirals....I wonder what my Admiral name would be....maybe I'll be called ShiroHyo. Or Shironeko...ehh. I'll figure it out later." Hyperion returned. As he landed on the ship, he seemed dazed. "We're miles away from a beautiful...beautiful island.." He fell onto his back and returned to his human form. "To the female island!!" "Hyperion....are you drunk? The only all female island is Amazon Lily. And that's in the Calm Belt. And I know we're not in the Calm Belt." Hyperion looked down. "Then maybe I was seeing things. Ehh. It won't matter, as long as we make it to Marrineford." He rubbed Drew's head. "It's time to set sail!!" - Kent flies across the town. The people in the plaza are starting to wake up. A dash of black smoke blinds him and forces him to the ground. He furiously looks around, to see Red upon a building holding Fantasia in his hands. "There you are!" Kent tried to move, but is stuck. "Whats going on?!" All Red did was laugh and walk away. "Hey!! I'm not done with you!!" Kent trudges but gets nowhere. He slowly starts to sink into the ground. "No!! Fantasia!!" Little by little he is engulfed into the ground. I can't lose you. Kent awoke later, the sun now setting. "What happened?" He looked around to see himself bolted to the ground. "What the hell?!" He tried to pull himself up but he is drained of his power. "Sea Prism Stone? What happened to me?" Several marines and pedestrians surround him, holding swords and guns. "Die." They muttered. Kent looked up to the sky. It was purely black, blood red clouds shined in the light of the red moon. "Is this a nightmare?!" The marines and pedestrians pull the triggers and slash Kent. "No. The pain is real. It's real.......but I'm not dead?" He opened his eyes, everyone around him were dead. Skeletons littered the area. The water being spewed by the fountains have turned to blood. Kent got up and looked around. A bone broke under his foot. In the corner of his eyes he could see one person. A blonde girl. "Fantasia?" When he tried to look, she only remained in the corner of his eye. "Are you alright?" "You....let....me....go..." "I did what?" "Die." The ground beneath Kent began to spin around into a hole that sucked him in. The deeper he went the darker it got, until the black of his surroundings were indistinguishable from the darkness of his eyelids. In a flash of light, Kent reappeared in the sky falling to the city. "I'm back?!" The jets on his back kicked in, slowing down his fall. When he landed on the ground, he looked around. "Everything's back to normal? What was that?" - Red sat upon a building looking down on Kent. He managed to wake up? I'm gonna enjoy playing with him. An evil smile grew on his face as he fell back onto the building dispersing into black smoke. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Grand Arrival Arc Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Chapters Category:Stories